


Day 2: Confession

by onehaleofanadventure



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a cat in human form, Fluff, Jason in Glasses, JayTimWeek, JayTimWeek2016, M/M, Mild Language, Upset Tim, food stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is eaten. Confessions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Confession

_They’ve been together for almost two years now, much to everyone else’s surprise. Which is not only rude, but very insulting to the two of them._

_Sure, stalker fantasies and multiple attempted murders don’t suggest a strong, healthy and long-lasting relationship; but really, who expects that in this line of work. The life expectancy of your average vigilante is not that long, to which Jason can and will attest—at every opportunity, much to everyone else’s chagrin—at least this way, there is no weird excuses and secrets._

_That’s not to say they never fight. Actually, they tend to fight a lot. Usually its small things. Tim leaves the cap off the tooth paste at Jason’s apartment, puts his dishes away wrong, or on one especially memorable occasion, he somehow burned a hole in the bottom of a pot while to attempting to cook pasta. Or, when Jason goes to Tim’s, he notorious for leaving wet towels on the floor and will obsessively clean every inch of the apartment, completely ignoring Tim until it practically sparkles—the guilt for forcing his boyfriend to clean, while completely unnecessary, is staggering._

_Once or twice there have been punches thrown, flying kicks, or throwing of household objects, but those stop very quickly considering neither of them are very okay with seeing the other hurting, especially at their hand._

_\----------------------_

“It was Damian, wasn’t it?” Tim accused, very loudly, stomping into the library where Jason was reading while Dick lounged in the sunlight. “I thought we were doing better now, but this is just like him. He doesn’t even like sweet stuff!”

Jason, already annoyed with being stuck at the manor for three days and having to stay another two at least, sighed and kept reading.

“What? No, I’m sure Dami didn’t do anything. He’s been really good lately. The cuddles are working, I promise, he’s being good.” Dick pouted with clearly serious offense on the Demon Child’s behalf.

Tim refused to be placated so simply. “How do you know? He’s always been like this to me. Maybe he did it just to piss me off.”

After another ten minutes of them arguing back and forth about the success of integrating Damian into normal life, Jason had enough.

“If you’re going to are about him, go annoy him with it. Babe, what even happen that has you so pissed off?” Jason huffed.

Tim move his glare from Dick to Jason, where it softened slightly upon seeing his boyfriend with that curious eyebrow lifted behind the thick rim of his reading glasses.

Tim stayed still a moment before opening his hand.

“What am I supposed to be seeing here, Babybird?” Jason attempted to ask calmly through slightly gritted teeth.

“It looks like—are those crumbs? Are you really upset at Dami because he might have left some crumbs on something?” Dick questioned incredulously.

Jason sighed, rubbing his temples, reached for his book and began moving out of the library—

“No, Dick! I’m mad because one of you little fuckers ate my last sleeve of Pop-Tarts!” Tim yelled.

“At first I thought it was you,” he jabbed a finger in Dick’s direction, “but you survive on only cereal and energy drinks unless Alfred cooks. And you,” he turned his narrow-eyed gaze on Jason “cook your own food, and you only eat the unfrosted Pop-Tarts, like some heathen.” With the steadily growing volume of his rant, Tim was panting by the time he finished.

“And Bruce,” Tim panted, “is so convince that you’re going to poison him—“

“We wouldn’t have to worry about me trying to kill him if he’d just let me out of the damn manor.” Jason mumbled.

“—that he refuses to eat anything unless it comes directly from Alfred.”

Dick chuckled softly, going silent when Tim glared murderously at him. “Dami doesn’t like Pop-Tarts, they’re too sweet for him, remember?”

“Then tell me,” Tim seethed, “who ate them!”

Jason rolled his eyes and continued walking away. Groaning softly when they followed him, continuing to bicker.

When Jason reached his room, he whirled on the two, blocking their entry. “I confess, I ate your damn Pop-Tarts. I was hungry. I’m not allowed to leave this house.”

Slamming and locking the door, Jason settled down on his bed to finish his book, studiously ignoring Tim’s furious knocking and Dick’s loudly muttered “I told you so.”

\------------------

Only once Jason had finished his book did he open his door.

“I’m still mad at you.” Tim grumbled.

“I know, we can cuddle if you want.” Jason soothed, as he guided Tim into his room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me. It's super fluffy, but I didn't want to the love confession because I figured everyone would do that (not that there is anything wrong with that) so I tried to go differently while still fitting in today's theme.


End file.
